Love Crafted
|base_rank = |base_atk = -|base_hp = -|atk_per_lv = 617 (7898)|hp_per_lv = 3753 (48038)}} ---- second(s)|SA2 = Every 10th COMBO HIT will land as a CRITICAL HIT, and will inflict DEATH MARK and HEAVY BLEED for seconds}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Love Crafted is a unique fighter capable of both, attacking and defending well. Those traits makes her a kind of a "Jill of all trades", but in order to benefit from this you must use the Wyrm's Tail as much as possible. While attacking at close range, you will prevent the enemy from healing or using blockbusters but with some charged attacks, you can knock the player off to the other side of the screen while easily achieving the ten combo mark, inflicting extra damage, DEATH MARKING them and also causing a heavy bleed. The way she is complex or effective depends solely on how you want to play with her. Strategy *If you want to attack and leave the enemy on the lockdown, get closer to them while attacking and blocking possible counter-attacks. Several moves can help in dragging the enemy towards you, shall they escape. *If you want to defend and deal damage while staying in a safe position, charge up two Wyrm charges and use them to push the enemy to the other side of the screen. The amount of hits shall be enough to trigger her second SA, but if that does not happen, use a few SMs or approach and trigger it manually. *She is extremely versatile, and her high health pool may tolerates small mistakes shall the player makes some. So feel free to play as you want with her. Key Stats *Get up the Wyrm's Tail first, as it is needed to both: Unlock her SAs and to allow her attacks to get a bump in offense. *Getting ATK% is a good choice, to spruce up her low base attack and boost up the second SA ability damage potential. *Alternatively, getting HP% will allow her to survive longer on the battlefield, considering you will be closer to your enemy often, it is a good pick. *While she is highly adaptive, there are a few Special Moves such as Draugen Punch and Snake Charmer. The latter is mostly to avoid getting HEXED and deprived of your useful abilities. Drag'n'Bite/The Silver Chord can also be handy into taking out Immune effects from the enemy. *For the marquee ability, Evil Dead typically fares better with the Love Crafted. Playing As Love Crafted is useful against pretty much any target, depending on how you do your approach. She is also very effective against fighters that can regain health or relies heavily in buffs. *Assassin's Greed - You can beat her just by not using any of your blockbusters. Squigly has plenty of abilities of her own and Special Moves to compensate for this. *Meow & Furever - Keeping her on lockdown then cursing her with Squigly's many Moves and Blockbusters and using the Taunt move will give Love Crafted immunity, preventing Meow's second SA to do anything against her. *Stand Out - When playing offensively, you will deny any health she may take from you with her first SA. Even if she steals your Buffs for BB charge, the DISABLE BLOCKBUSTER will prevent them from be used. *Jawbreaker - Attacking fast and preventing her from transmuting will avoid both of her SAs to activate. She also has a light element, wich takes extra damage from Dark and vice-versa, and a low health pool, so defeating Jawbreaker shall not be difficult, provided you can keep her on the lockdown with a defensive approach. Moreover you can just prevent the buffs with a single CURSE effect from some SMs. Playing Against Love crafted is a fighter which needs constant adaptation, changing your attacking methods mid-fight in order to benefit the most from her. Her complexity is one of her weakness, as she may prove to be difficult to use by inexperienced players. There are a few fighters that have an edge on Love Crafted. *Hack n' Splash - Be careful to not go overly offensive against her, as the moment she starts blocking your attacks and counter-attacking with her head, it is going to deal a big punch on your health points. *Summer Salt - You can't prevent her SA abilities. The moment she starts using her tears, she will buff herself, remove any DEBUFF and deal extra damage against you. Trivia This variant's name makes a reference to novelist H.P Lovecraft. The pallete is a reference to the character Zone-Tan from the Zone-Sama series. Category:Dark Variants Category:Diamond Variants Category:Squigly Variants Category:Variants Category:Squigly